


I Will Wait/Isolation

by standbygo



Series: Toe to Toe/White Nights [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), White Nights (1985)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Facebook, Fluff, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo
Summary: Sherlock and John are self-isolating and decide to film themselves dancing a duet.A sort-of sequel to Toe to Toe. You don't need to read it, but just know that Sherlock is a ballet dancer and John is a tap dancer.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Toe to Toe/White Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674760
Comments: 47
Kudos: 111
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection, The Curious Case of Ole Twinkletoes





	I Will Wait/Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> In tribute to all the artists live streaming performances to keep us all amused. Also my dear friend Scoundrel whose Facebook Live cooking show gave me the idea.

[Via Facebook Live]

[Video starts. An extreme close up of John Watson’s right eye.]

JOHN: I think that’s got it.

[John steps back a bit, and we see his whole face, frowning in concentration.]

JOHN: Yeah, I’ve got it.

[John backs up, and now we see the whole room. It’s about 20x20, hardwood floors, a mirror and a barre along one wall, and large windows letting in London’s weak sunlight. This is Sherlock’s practice room, on the upper floor of his flat at 221B Baker Street.]

[John takes his place next to Sherlock Holmes, arm’s length away from him. Sherlock is wearing sweatpants roughly cut off at mid-shin, and the waistband rolled up several times, and a loose V-neck t-shirt with old sweat stains. John wears khaki pants, a grey crew neck t-shirt and braces. John wears old and well-loved tap shoes; Sherlock wears hard-soled Oxford dress shoes.]

JOHN: Hi everyone, [he gestures at Sherlock] this is Sherlock Holmes, of the Royal Opera ballet, and I’m John Watson, um, kind of unemployed.

SHERLOCK: Guest artist of the Royal, John.

JOHN: Can’t get used to saying that. Anyway, so we had to cut short our tour of Alice in Wonderland in Europe because of this Corona-19 virus, and we arrived back in London…five days ago?

SHERLOCK: Six.

JOHN: It’s all blending together. And we’ve read enough about this virus to know that we need to self-isolate for at least fourteen days, so we haven’t been out since we arrived.

SHERLOCK: I’m going mad.

JOHN: [rueful eye roll] Yeah, so to spend the time and to keep him from going around the bend, I challenged him to learn how to tap dance.

SHERLOCK: The sacrifices I am making for the greater good, everyone.

[The Facebook audience has started reacting; ‘thumbs-up’ emojis float across the screen.]

JOHN: So we put this together for you, for everyone out there who’s also isolating, for your amusement.

SHERLOCK: Yes, it’s so amusing to watch me flail around the room.

JOHN: Come on, now, you’re quite good… for a beginner.

SHERLOCK: I haven’t been a beginner since I was six years old.

JOHN: Seriously, it’s a good way to pass the time, learn something new. It’s not been that bad, has it?

SHERLOCK: …No. [Sherlock tries to look stern but for a moment looks at John, unguarded and affectionate. Heart emojis appear.]

JOHN: All right. Ready?

SHERLOCK: I suppose.

[John takes a remote control from his pocket, points it toward a stereo in the corner. “I Will Wait” by Mumford and Sons begins with a hard guitar strumming.]

JOHN: Okay, here goes. [They wait, listening, Sherlock perfectly still, poised, and John nodding his head slightly to the music, counting beats.] Okay?

SHERLOCK: Yes.

JOHN: Here we go. Five, six, seven, eight.

[In unison, John and Sherlock tap their right feet, rotating on their heels, toes tapping on the beat, front to side, front to side. Six beats, then a shuffle and they switch to their left feet.]

_Well I came home_

_Like a stone_

_And I fell heavy into your arms_

[John’s tap shoes are old but the tapping sound is clear and distinct. Sherlock’s are more muffled but clear enough.]

SHERLOCK: I apologize to tap purists for my footwear. I can’t go out to get proper shoes for a while.

JOHN: Those are hard-soled, they’ll do.

SHERLOCK: One of the many things we must make do with, for the duration.

JOHN: You make it sound like you’re a time traveller from World War Two.

SHERLOCK: Desperate times. Though I suspect that our grandparents did not amuse themselves with online games and streaming movies.

JOHN: My granny said she played euchre nearly nonstop for four years during the Blitz. Ready for the timestep?

SHERLOCK: Here goes.

[The music moves into the chorus, and John and Sherlock move into a standard timestep. Sherlock’s moves are technically accurate, but he’s clearly thinking about it harder than John, who is moving as naturally as breathing.]

_But I'll kneel down_

_Wait for now_

_And I'll kneel down_

_Know my ground_

JOHN: All right?

SHERLOCK: Yes.

JOHN: Watch out for your ankle.

SHERLOCK: [Glares] Yes, _dear_.

JOHN: Careful, love, you’ll out us.

SHERLOCK: The Daily Mail outed us.

JOHN: The Daily Mail _tried_ to out us. You laughed in the reporter’s face, kissed me soundly for a minute straight, then asked the photographer if they had enough to go on with.

[Heart emojis appear.]

SHERLOCK: That reminds me, we should get that picture framed.

JOHN: For the mantle. Ready for the first combination?

SHERLOCK: Ready as I’ll ever be.

JOHN: Five, six, seven, eight.

[They shift into a more complex combination of steps. The difference in their training is now becoming more apparent: while the steps are identical, John is looser with his posture, while Sherlock’s body holds the tension of his musculature; his feet are more turned out than John’s as well.]

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

JOHN: Note that even while dancing, we are maintaining social distance.

[They are in fact about four feet apart.]

SHERLOCK: Only for this bit. We were together the whole time we were touring, so it makes no sense to distance from each other, in our own home.

JOHN: True. But no one else.

SHERLOCK: No. No one else. Fine with me.

JOHN: [Grins] Me too, love. Next combo?

[The music shifts, and they begin a new combo, slightly faster. A sheen of sweat can be seen on their foreheads.]

_So break my step_

_And relent_

_You forgave and I won't forget_

SHERLOCK: This move is apparently called paradiddles, which amuses me greatly.

JOHN: I know, right? Remember when you first tried to teach me the ballet terms?

SHERLOCK: Yes, I learned something important about you that day.

JOHN: What was that?

SHERLOCK: Your French accent is appalling.

[John laughs, and they look at each other and grin with pure and private affection.]

SHERLOCK: Next change?

JOHN: Yup. You’re doing great, love.

SHERLOCK: Thank you – five, six, seven, eight…

[This combo is faster, more aligned to the upbeat of the music. ‘Wow’ and ‘Like’ emojis are popping up, nearly obscuring the image of John and Sherlock dancing. Unbeknownst to our dancers, this video is going viral already.]

_Now I'll be bold_

_As well as strong_

_And use my head alongside my heart_

SHERLOCK: [slightly breathless now] I hope all the tap dancers out there will forgive me for my amateur status.

JOHN: You started learning three days ago, Sherlock.

SHERLOCK: And everybody needs to see how very, very talented my partner here is, and that I’m just slowing him down.

JOHN: Then run.

[They run in a large circle around the room, tapping out the beats as they set the pace. Sherlock is adding a simple stomp-tap to alternating steps, while John is adding a counterpoint, staccato rhythm.]

_So take my flesh_

_And fix my eyes_

_A tethered mind free from the lies_

JOHN: Go go go!

[They both execute a _rivoltade_ in unison. Sherlock achieves a greater height, and points his toes as befits his training, but John somehow makes his look like a martial arts move. They land, and John crows their success.]

SHERLOCK: Well done! Do the _tour jeté_!

[They do a series of leaps, rotating in the air as they run. They perform four, then finish with a sideways roll across the floor; they leap to their feet, freeze for two beats, then start a new combination.]

_Raise my hands_

_Paint my spirit gold_

_And bow my head_

_Keep my heart slow_

JOHN: Brilliant, love.

SHERLOCK: Are you going to do the flip?

JOHN: If you want.

SHERLOCK: Go!

[Without missing a beat, John runs at the bare wall opposite the mirrors, using his momentum to run up the wall two paces, then flips in midair and lands on his feet.]

[As Sherlock watches, it’s obvious he’s seen this trick before, but not so often that he’s used to it; his face is a mix of nervousness and awe, then admiration.]

SHERLOCK: That is terrifying and amazing all at once.

JOHN: Now you know how I feel every time I watch you dance with those big leaps. Big finish!

[They come together, one arm around the other’s waist, their other arms extended, hands clasped. They begin a fast polka around the room.]

_I will wait, I will wait for you_

_I will wait, I will wait for you_

[Both men are now dripping sweat; John’s shirt has darkened in a line down his spine. Their faces are flushed, but they are looking into each other’s eyes and grinning.]

_I will wait, I will wait for you_

_I will wait, I will wait for you_

[As the music reaches its climax, they separate again, perform a quick and frenetic combo, then jump into the air and land in the splits on the final note – John in a modified split with his back leg bent, but of course Sherlock in a full split. They hold for a moment, then collapse to their sides, breathing heavily.]

SHERLOCK: Oh good Lord. You do this four shows a week?

JOHN: Just like you do, love. Just different steps.

[They breathe for a moment, then, from a prone position, Sherlock raises his fist in the air.]

SHERLOCK: Yay. I survived.

JOHN: You were fantastic. Oh, I have to press stop.

[John stands and approaches the camera. His face fills the screen again, now sweaty and flushed.]

JOHN: Wow, we had over five hundred viewers!

SHERLOCK: [With a slight note of panic] That was _live_? I thought we were recording to air later.

JOHN: [Suppressing a giggle] What do you think Facebook Live means?

SHERLOCK: I – I thought it was a metaphor.

JOHN: For what?

SHERLOCK: Oh God. I thought I’d have another chance. I must have made a thousand mistakes.

JOHN: [Looks back at Sherlock, his face unguarded and fond.] You were perfect.

[Sherlock has his face buried in his hands. John turns back to the camera, grinning.]

JOHN: Hope everyone enjoyed that. Take care of each other, wash your hands, be well.

[Extreme close up of John’s eye; some sounds of fumbling.]

JOHN: How do I turn it off?

SHERLOCK: The red square.

JOHN: What, the one on the bot-

[Video ends.]

**Author's Note:**

> “I Will Wait” by Mumford and Sons:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGKfrgqWcv0
> 
> The original duet from White Nights, choreographed by Twyla Tharp, which I couldn’t figure out how to get into Toe to Toe, so here it is:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tr8vtCrzT6w&t=135s
> 
> These videos really helped with the choreography:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPW-geOjDG4
> 
> Here’s Sergei Polunin, performing a rivoltade at 1:11, and the series of tour jeté at 1:28:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkw9KO_kA4g
> 
> John’s flip is inspired by Donald O’Connor in Singin’ in the Rain. The whole scene is brilliant, but the flip is at 3:10:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTkKLWW_myw


End file.
